Le Jeu de l'Amour et de l'Humage
by Narcisse
Summary: 31e défi du Poney Fringant. "L'Amour, finalement, est comme une bonne bouffée d'herbe à pipe. Enivrante et épicée, suave et moelleuse à la fois ; mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'est jamais aussi savoureuse que lorsqu'elle est partagée."


**Notes :** Ma réponse au 31e défi du Poney Fringant. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi diable Bilbo est-il resté célibataire toute sa vie durant ? Je soupçonne Gandalf d'être (encore) derrière tout ça.

Puisse Tolkien me pardonner un jour (et vous aussi, par la même occasion).

(Si vous êtes d'humeur musicale, je ne saurais que vous conseiller le fameux _« Je t'aime, moi non plus »_ de Serge Gainsbourg, en guise d'accompagnement fort à-propos.)

Voilà, voilà.

* * *

><p><strong>Le jeu de l'Amour et de l'Humage<strong>

o o o o o**  
><strong>

« Mon ami, ceci est sans conteste la meilleure herbe à pipe que je n'ai jamais goutée. »

Bilbo Baggins eut un sourire de complaisance aux paroles du Magicien Gris. La nuit tombait doucement sur la Comté, encore chaude et claire en ce début d'Automne, et les étoiles de Varda, charmantes jouvencelles, apparaissaient peu à peu dans le ciel velouté, scintillantes et fragiles lueurs effarouchées. Les lointaines clameurs effrénées et l'effervescence brûlante d'Hobbitbourg allaient et venaient depuis le bas de la colline.

Bilbo fêtait en ce jour son cent-onzième anniversaire.

« N'est-ce pas ? C'est un mélange de ma création. J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à trouver les herbes de la Comté bien trop fades à mon goût, ces derniers temps. Je les arrange à l'aide d'un petit ingrédient dont j'ai le secret. »

Il tira une longue bouffée de sa pipe.

« Histoire d'y ajouter un peu de saveur, voyez-vous… »

Les deux vieux amis échangèrent une œillade complice. Les nuages de fumée translucides s'entremêlaient, silhouettes étranges et lascives, qui s'évanouissaient lentement au loin, mouvantes dans la lumière déclinante. La Lune, témoin indiscret, presque voyeuse, trônait haute dans le ciel, imperturbable figure charnelle et sculptée.

La fumée capiteuse de l'herbe à pipe commençait à étourdir leurs esprits, exaltés et nonchalants.

« L'Amour, finalement, est comme une bonne bouffée d'herbe à pipe, lança le Hobbit. Enivrante et épicée, suave et moelleuse à la fois ; mais quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'est jamais aussi savoureuse que lorsqu'elle est partagée. »

Un rire grave et posé agita Gandalf.

« Elle vous est surtout montée à la tête, mon cher Bilbo. Que connaissez-vous donc à l'Amour, vous qui n'avez connu pour toute galante que la solitude des cœurs ?

- Pas plus qu'à vous, se défendit-il, vexé. Vous êtes au moins aussi mal placé que moi pour tenir un tel discours effronté. Et puis d'abord, qu'en savez-vous ? »

L'Istari lui jeta un regard attendri.

« Ne prenez donc pas la mouche si facilement ; je ne fais que vous taquiner. Vous savez sûrement mieux que moi ce qu'il en est réellement. »

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un soupir susceptible. D'une moue piquée au sourire amusé, les deux compagnons retournèrent à leur contemplation mûre et poivrée. Quelques criquets chantaient fiévreusement, non loin, pudeurs cachées parmi les hautes herbes.

« Cent-onze années. Je suis bien vieux, mon cher Gandalf, bien vieux, reprit le Hobbit.

- Vous êtes surtout bien bavard, en cette soirée. Et moi donc, que devrais-je dire ? »

Bilbo, se drapant dans son orgueil éclopé, préféra ne pas relever l'outrage.

« Ma fringante jeunesse est désormais derrière moi !... Comme toutes ces aventures que j'ai préféré embrasser en quittant la pleutrerie prude de mes semblables. Cette vigueur me manque tant… Et maintenant, que me reste-t-il seulement ? L'avenir me paraît d'une frigidité molle et désolante.

- Allons, un peu d'entrain ! J'ai connu des charognes bien plus gaies que vous. La Vie n'appartient pas qu'à l'ardeur du bel âge, tant que la Mort ne vous a pas encore cueilli. »

Le hululement sourd d'un hibou placide vint ponctuer à point nommé. Bilbo tourna une mine frustrée, mi-figue mi-raisin, vers le Magicien grivois.

« Et vous, comme moi, sommes encore loin d'être séniles. »

Matois, le vieil Hobbit, feignant l'indifférence, se prit d'un intérêt subi pour une pâquerette, coquine effeuilleuse, qui passait par là.

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

Le grisé Gris se contenta de répondre par une longue exhalaison de fumée, presque râlante, sourire aux coins malicieux. Sans réellement savoir ni comment ni pourquoi – quoique les enjôleurs opiacés n'y étaient sans doute guère étrangers, Bilbo se sentit envahi d'une félicité voluptueuse et délectable.

Oui, c'était sans conteste la meilleure herbe à pipe de toute la Comté.


End file.
